make you feel my love
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Callie and Jude are to be adopted in a few days. Now, everything is going to be fine. They will have family and all would be fine, or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

In the Foster family following weekend was supposed to be about happiness and finally becoming a family. Jude's and Callie's adoption papers were ready and Steff and Lena just had to sign it. Jude was so happy. He and Mariana spent days thinking about their outfits for the court house and the party. On the other hand, Callie was feeling like all this is wrong. In a few days hers and Brandon's chances to ever be together were coming to their end. On Friday afternoon, they are becoming siblings. She was so sad. In the night, when everyone was asleep, she would sneak to his old room and cry. First night she sneaked into his room, she found his shirt he left behind. It smelled of him and that perfume she loved. Every night she sneaked in his room, she would hug his shirt and cry for him. She missed him so much. She was still in love with him. She loved everything about him and she missed that time when they were together. As the adoption was getting closer, she was every day less and less sure she could do it. She was tempted to look for him and tell him she wants him back. In his room, she would spend nights remembering him and all the time they had together. She loved him too much, and she couldn't have him. She knew that he was the one, she was sure she could love him forever, but she also knew she couldn't have him. If she wants Jude to be happy, than she had to go through with it.

The following day she went to the Girls United house and asked them if she could join the group. She wanted to talk to somebody.

''Callie, it's nice for you to join us. So, adoption is happening in a few days, how do you feel?''

''Scared…''

''Why?''

''Because I'm not sure if that is the right decision…''

''Why?''

''Because I…''

''You love Brandon?''

She broke down. She started crying. To everybody's surprise, Carmen came and held her.

''It's not easy choice , but you have to decide if it is worth it….''

''I missed all of them, but without Brandon I feel so empty, like I'm dead inside…''

''Than, I think you already know what is your choice.''

''My brother would never forgive me..''

''And will you forgive yourself letting him became your brother?''

''I don't know…''

''Can you see him as a brother?''

''No.. I can't imagine the day I wouldn't love him.''

''Callie, you are in a very dangerous territory there…''

''I know, but… He is living with his dad now… We are not in the same house…''

''But he is still your foster brother….''

''I know…''

That day she was home alone. B came to get some of the things he forgot and found her sleeping in his room with his shirt pressed against her chest and nose. He sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw him.

''What are you doing here?''

''I could ask the same?''

''I was…''

''I know…''

''Are you sure you want to go through with this?''

''I… I don't know…''

''Why?''

''Because I'm not well since we broke up… I miss you so much… I love you Brandon…''

''I love you too.''

As on cue, they jumped into each other's arms and started kissing and tearing each other's clothes. They never did it before and it was maybe their last chance to have something special. B had never been with anyone and Callie's first time was actually a rape, so it seemed like they had their first time with each other. He made love to her all the afternoon. She felt alive, complete and like she could do anything. She finally felt how it feels to let go completely and give all to the person you love. Brandon had taken all that she could give that afternoon and gave her the same. She felt him being hers and only hers. They belonged to each other more than ever. He was not her foster brother, Steff's son, Lena's soon. She was not Jude's sister, someone who had to take care of him. They were just Brandon and Callie, two teenagers madly in love with each other. They were so wrapped up at each other that they didn't notice anyone coming home. Steff and Lena went upstairs and on the way to their room they heard noise coming from B's room. They opened the door and found teens kissing and talking.

''I love you so much Callie. We can do it… I can file for emancipation. I've been saving money so we can rent a place and live together. Don't leave me again… I would die without you. I can't do it anymore…''

''I know B. I feel the same. I feel so bad, empty , sad and desperate to be with you… But if I don't do it, Jude would be hurt, your moms would be hurt… We can't be selfish…''

''Why? After Friday, we can never do something like this… We will never be able to share these moments. I love you, you will never be my sister…''

''Brandon… Be reasonable. We can't keep doing this. We have to be siblings. I can't hurt Jude. I'm sorry.''

''Just keep hurting us and all would be O.K.''

''Brandon…''

''Callie, you are in my arms, naked, after making love to me for hours, how do you thing we can be siblings after this?''

Steff was the first to speak..

''What on earth it this?''

''Mom!''

Teens jumped apart from each other and covered themselves. As on cue, the rest of the kids came upstairs and found them in bed together. Callie noticed how different their looks were. Jesus was surprised, Mariana seamed angry and Jude was furious.

''You ruin everything! Why did you come back? I hate you….''

Jude run to his room and slammed the door.

''We'll talk downstairs.''

They closed the door to the room and left two of them to get dressed. Callie was crying. He moved closer to her and held her.

''It will be fine. All would be fine.''

'' It will not. Jude hates me again.''

''He will get over it…''

''I have to stop hurting and disappointing people…''

''Callie…''

''No, Brandon! This has to end, for all of us. I can't stand the way they looked at us.''

''They will get over it.''

''No, they will not… They will never get over the fact that I betrayed their trust again. We were not supposed to do this, feel this. We told them it was just a kiss and we did more than that. We wanted to live together, that is something they don't know about. I can't lie anymore.''

She got out of bed and put on her cloths. Brandon did the same and few minutes later they were down in the dining room where entire family waited for them.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent. They stood at the door and looked at each other and the family.

''So, are we going to hear the whole story now, or just another set of lies?''

Brandon looked at her and decided to come clean. He had nothing more to lose.

'' You are right, no more lies. She went because we couldn't control our feelings. We are in love and when she was finally back, we found way to be together. We were seeing each other for some time. When she was in the house, we made deal for her to apply for the independent living. That was our way to live together. I stopped going to piano lessons and saved all that money to give her for the rent. Rita even found her a place to live. She was very close to signing the contract. We were few weeks away from living together. I even started collecting all things I needed to be emancipated. I wanted to leave the house so we can be together. I wanted to marry her when she turns eighteen and apply to schools together when she graduates. ''

They were all in shock. No one had a clue that this thing between them went that far. Mariana and Jude believed it was only a kiss. And now they learn about entire relationship and schemes just so they could be together. Jesus always doubted that there was something more. Once Lexy told him to pay attention to two of them and he noticed how much they cared about each other. Callie was on the verge of tears. Their life sounded so perfect from his prospective and she wanted to give it up. She felt guilty because her choices were hurting people she loved. On one side was B and on the other the rest of the family. She knew that they had no guaranties that their love will last, but also, there were same odds for the family. No one can say that families are forever. Their family is the best example. Steff was the first to break the silence.

''We are very disappointed in you. You promised that the kiss at our wedding was the only thing that happened and now we learn that there is more. As a matter of fact a lot more. Brandon, we forbede you to see her, look for her and you did it anyway. I could arest you….''

''Than do it… Anyway, she made her choise. She choose not to hurt you.. I'm the one loosing something important…''

He turned to Callie…

''I hope they meet your needs and expectations… Good luck with what you choose. I'm donne. I can't hurt anymore and I can't wait for you to remember we matter….''

''Brandon, it's not like that… I love you… I love you so much that I did what was best for us…''

''Us, them or you?''

''Brandon…''

''If you loved me, as you say you do, you would be fighting with me for our love, not sitting like someone who is not concerned with it all.''

Mariana jumped to her defense.

''She needs family more than a boyfriend. You are so out of line Brandon. You knew about her past and you do this to her?! She deserved someone better than you…''

Callie looked at her in pain. Mariana had no idea how much Brandon has given her and how loved she felt.

''Mariana, you have no idea about us. And apparently you never will. She made her choise.''

''I can't lose the only family I have…''

''Well, you just lost me… I wish you a happy life Callie…''

He left the house and slammed the door. She stood pail and without words for few seconds and then she fell to the floor and started crying. Jesus came to her and picked her up. He carried her to Brandon's room and put her to bed. He remembered too late that they left that bed less than an hour ago, but it was too late. She cried even more holding his pillow close to her chest.

''What have I done? I lost him forever… He will never talk to me again… He hates me…''

''He loves you and that's why he is acting like that. Give him some time… He'll come around…''

''I lost the only good thing I had in my life…''

Lena came to the room and Jesus left them alone.

''Callie…When you feel better, come downstairs. It can't stay like this…''

Few minutes later, Mariana came to get her. She noticed that the entire family had a speech ready. She didn't want to hear anything. Before they could say anything, Steff's phone rang.

''Yes, this is Stefanie Foster…

Is he O.K.?

We'll be there in a minute…''

She hung up and looked at them. Her eyes were full of tears.

''Brandon is in the hospital. He was shot at the beach…''

''What?''

Callie turned pail and Jesus came to grab her before she fainted.

Jude was silent and Mariana was panicking.

''Is he OK?''

''He is in surgery. They don't know…''

Lena got the car keys and entire family went to the hospital. They were informed that Brandon was shot close to his heart and that his lungs are punctured. He also had a head injury so it was also something that concerned the doctors. Doctor didn't give them much hope.

''If he makes the night we can hope for the better.''

Jesus held Callie and never left her alone or out of his sight. He kept his distance, but he was watching her like a hawk. She sat alone at the opposite corner of the waiting room and played with the bracelet he gave her few weeks ago. Now, when she could lose him forever, she started regretting her decision. Five hours later, doctor came and told them that they did all they could , so now it's up to B's body to recover. Steff was relived.

''When could we see him?''

''Maybe tomorrow. He needs now to rest and you should too. We'll let you know how he feels later…''

Family went home, but everybody was quiet after they left the hospital. Callie got ready for the bed, bud ended up in his bed. She held his pillow tight and cried. She cried herself to sleep. Steff found her there and covered her. Apparently entire family wanted to do the same. They all wanted to go to his room and ''talk'' to him.

Lena found Steff, Jesus, Mariana and Jude standing at the door and looking at Callie. She was asleep just because she was burned out. Her sleep was far from peaceful and she was calling his name. They were all sad for her. One by one they returned to their beds and waited for the news about Brandon. Steff was worried because she couldn't reach Mike. He was somewhere and not answering his phone. In next two weeks, they visited him at the hospital and each one of them spoke to him. Jude asked him to wake up, so moms would be better, Mariana apologized for all the things she said, and Jesus told him that he is taking care of Callie who needs him very much. Steff and Lena would tell him how much they love him and how much they need him to be ok. Callie was sneaking into his room late at night. She would sneak out of the house in the middle of the night and spend every night in the hospital with him. She would hold his hand and every time repeat the same thing.

''I'm sorry… Please, recover… Please recover and I promise I will not be adopted… I would go with you and we would do all that you wanted, just wake up and be better. I love you B. I know now I can't live without you… Please, come back to me…''

His recovery was not going well. Doctors were worried about him. They wanted to do another surgery but they feared he was not stable enaugh for that. Mike came to the hospital drunk and caused so much problems. He blamed Steff for all this because she was the one to bring all the other kids into their home. Because of Jesus and Mariana, she got shot and now because of Callie, their son is in grave danger. Callie felt so guilty, that Mike's words .

''Mike, it's not time and place for this.''

''Shut up Lena! My son is almost dead because of her, and now you tell me it's not time and place…. Why is she here? It's her fault…''

''What are you talking about?''

''He got involved with those kids just so he could give her the money for the apartment and independent living. It's her fault he got shot…He gave up all for her and she did this to him…''

''It's not her fault. Brandon made those choices by himself.''

''But it was for her…''

Callie couldn't listen anymore. She went out for a walk. She waked aroud the hospital and came back when she noticed Mike's car was gone. She found Jesus in the waiting room.

''Where is everybody?''

''They are giving blood for B, or looking for someone with the type they need.''

''What blood type they need?''

'' O negative.''

''I have it… Maybe I could give blood?''

''Go to the nurse…''

Callie went to the nurse and there were Mariana, Lena and Jude.

''I came to give blood.''

''Oh, we have to test you first and then if everything is Ok, you can donate…''

They took her blood and in a few hours they would tell her if she could give him blood. She went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She was pail, with huge bags under her eyes. She was tired, broken and she needed him to be better. She needed hope. She started crying and soon she was in Mariana's arms. She held her tight.

''I can't take it. It hurts… I hurt him… I hurt the only person who loved me no questions asked…''

Lena and Steff were in the bathroom now too.

'' We all love you..''

Lena stroked her hair trying to calm her.

''Yes, moms love you Callie… I love you… We all do…''

''You all asked something of me in order to love me… Moms asked me to give up Brandon. You asked the same and Jude insisted I never speak to Brandon if I want him to love me and bee my brother. Only B and Jesus never asked anything from me.''

She got out of Mariana's arms and left. When they all came back from the restroom, Jesus was waiting for them.

''Nurse has results.''

Doctor came and delivered the news.

''Ms. Jacobs has what we need, but we can't take her blood…''

''Why, what is wrong ?''

''She is pregnant…''


	3. Chapter 3

''Can you repeat that again?''

''Callie is pregnant…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, there is nothing more precise than the blood work.''

Callie stood and listened to them. She didn't believe this was happening. She was pregnant. They had sex for the first time and she was with child. Part of her already addored the baby. It was hers and Brandon's, but she was sixteen, and he was in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She was scared to death.

''I'm going to be sick…''

She went to the restroom and threw up. It was not related to the pregnancy, but stress. When she left the stall Lena was there waiting for her.

''Hey, how are you?''

''I don't know… Scared… How will I raise a baby ? What will happen to Brandon… I can't lose him now… He has to meet our baby…''

''Callie, there are always options.''

''I'm not having an abortion or giving up my baby.''

''Callie…''

''No! It's my baby Lena. It's all I have if something happens to him.''

''Callie, it will be fine. We'll figure something out.''

''I need to see him.''

''Steff is with him now. Doctor wanted to talk to her.''

When she came back to the waiting room, Jesus, Jude and Mariana just stood there and looked at her. She realized they knew now. Jude looked angry and Mariana was surprised. Jesus came to her and hugged her.

''He will be fine. He will wake up soon so you can spoil the baby together. With combination of two of you that baby will be major nerd and dork. They're lucky to have cool uncle as I am.''

She was laughing and crying at the same time.

''You're right. Without you this baby is hopeless.''

He put his hand on her belly.

''Baby, don't worry. Uncle Jesus is here to take care of it all.''

He looked at her.

''If anything happens to him, you can count on my help and support. You are not alone. We are family and you are bringing one more member to it.''

Lena was proud listening to him. She and Steff made a man out of that scared little boy that came into their house almost ten years ago. She felt sorry for Callie and she had no idea what will happen now. How shall they deal with it now. Now she was pregnant with her foster brother. They could all have problems because of that.

Steff was sitting by his bed and crying. She felt it was all her fault. If she stopped Lena from bringing Callie and Jude to their home, all would be different. Her baby wouldn't be in this situation. And now, Callie is pregnant. She has a sixteen year old pregnant in her home. She is about to became a grandmother. She wanted that baby and knowing how much Lena wants a child, she knew she would be on board with getting custody of the baby. Parents are underage, she is in foster care and it would be easy. Doctor informed her that they found blood they needed and he can be in the surgery tomorrow morning. Steff was fine with that. She just wanted him back and well. She left the room and informed family about it all. She sent them home and stayed at the hospital. Lena followed Callie everywhere just to make sure she is fine and she doesn't need something. Callie understood the worry, but needed to be alone. She slept in B's room.

Lena and Steff spend the night awake. Lena was thinking how Callie could keep the baby and Steff was thinking how they could have her baby.

''I think we should adopt their child…''

''What? They will never say yes to that and I can't do that to them. It's not right.''

''They are kids.''

''And they have us. Regardless of what happens. We are there for them, but not as the mothers of the baby, but theirs. ''

''Lena…''

''No, it's their child… Let them be…''

They got downstairs and found Callie eating like a bird.

''She won't eat.''

''It's Ok Jesus… She will. Maybe she is sick…''

''Hi, love, how are you?''

''Scared..''

''We all are, but you have to take care of yourself. There is one person who is the most important in the world… I know you love Brandon, but that baby is above all.''

''Me and my luck… I got pregnant first time we… Oh, he will be so angry.''

''Brandon? No, he will be scared but happy.''

''You think?''

''Yes, he will love your baby very much.''

''I just want him to be better.''

''He will be fine.''

Steff hugged her and kissed her cheek.

''Now, finish that breakfast. My grandchild has to eat…''

''Yes, it needs to be Ok.''

She ate her food and got ready for the hospital. Doctor told them that Brandon is getting better but he also recommended for Callie to stay at home and avoid hospitals for the duration of pregnancy. Brandon woke up and his family was happy about that. He noticed that Callie is missing. When he and Jesus were left alone, he asked about her.

''Where is Callie?''

''She is home…''

''She didn't want to see me?''

''Yes, she did, but doctors told her to stay away from the hospital…''

''Why?''

''You're going to be a dad….''

''What?''

''She is pregnant…''

''With my baby?''

''Yes, your baby… We all saw you butt naked together…''

''Oh, God….''

''Yap…. My toughts egstaktly.''

''Is she OK?''

''Yes, she is. She was so worried about you….''

''Give me your phone…''

Jesus gave him the phone and B called her.

''Hey, Jesus…''

''Hey, baby mama…''

''Brandon?''

''Yes, I'm awake…''

''I love you….''

''I love you too… You and our baby…''

''Doctors told me not to come… I really wanted to be there….''

''I know love… Take care of yourself and the baby and I'll be back soon.''

''O.K. I'll call you again soon.''

''I can't wait to see you…''

''Me too..''


	4. Chapter 4

In next ten days, Brandon spoke to Callie just over phone. She was not allowed to go to the hospital and doctors wanted to make sure he is fine before letting him go home. During the hours family spent at the hospital, Callie would spent her time taking pictures. Photography became her hobby and she got nice camera from Lena. She was taking pictures of everything. One day she was at the beach taking pictures of the birds when she heard a voice.

''You have to be patient with them. They are bad models, but can give you wonders.''

There was behind her young man with the camera much more expensive than hers was.

''I noticed…''

''I'm Joseph…''

''I'm Callie…''

''So, I noticed you around here… Taking pictures for the project or…?''

''I take them for my personal project… I'm learning….''

''Oh, I see… ''

''What?''

''I must say that was the most fun I had… I got my first camera and documented pretty much anything I saw…''

''I'm the same… At first it was my mom's old camera with a film and then my phone and now this camera…''

''You have pretty good camera…. It's semi professional.. You can do good stuff with it…''

''Yes, but I have to learn how to do it..''

''I can help…''

''How?''

''Be my assistant…''

''Really?''

''Yes, I just opened office here in town and I know no one…''

''Where did you come from?''

''Boston…''

''I would love to go there. I bet there are great paces to photograph…''

''Yes, there are. I think you would love it…''

''How do you just pack a bag a move?''

''I don't know. I was really hurt by the person I loved. I was badly cheated on…''

''I'm sorry to hear that…''

''I'm working on getting over it…''

''I hope you'll succeed…''

''Me too.''

''What do you do in life?''

''I go to school and right now I'm trying to figure out what to do with my life…''

''Why did you choose photography to channel all what you feel?''

''I'm not much of a talker…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, I see things in pictures and can express much better like that….''

''Would you parents mind if you worked at my studio after school? I can teach you all I know and maybe someday have a partner in my studio…''

''Sure, why not….''

He gave her his card and she promised to call him tomorrow and tell him what is her decision. She wanted to do this and she hoped Steff and Lena would be Ok with her working. She knew babies cost money and she wanted to be responsible for her child. She and Brandon will be this baby's parents and it was up to them to give the love and all to their child. Steff and Lena told her yes, but asked her to tell him about the baby and that she would need some reasonable hours because of school and pregnancy.

Joseph was happy that she decided to work with him. Every day, after she was done with school, she would go to the studio and learn about cameras, lighting and all that she needed to make good photography. One day after work they were closing up and Joseph asked her to tell him something about her.

''There is a lot to say and very little to say…. I'm sixteen, in love with my foster brother and we are having a baby. He is in the hospital injured after the messy fight and a brake up we had. Now, I can't go to the hospital, we talk on the phone and my hormones are off the wall..''

''Wow! Sixteen and pregnant….. That is complicated… What about school?''

''I can be homeschooled later…. I have to wait for B to get out of the hospital so we can talk about what do we want to do with our lives and a baby we are having. I'm scared. I am afraid I would be a bad parent. ''

''You will not. It is obvious you care about the baby and that boy.''

''I do… I love him so much…''

''Than that is all that matters. If your love is real, you'll manage.''

''Thank you…''

They spent the rest of the day talking about camera and some rules of taking pictures. Callie was taking notes and was very careful of every word he said. When she came home, there was a surprise for her. Brandon was taking a nap on the sofa. No one was in the living room and she used that opportunity to take some pictures of him sleeping. He opened his eyes and smiled at her….

''Finally my favorite…people…''

She gave him a look and he smiled at her…

''I can't say person anymore… There is someone special growing inside of you… That makes you people I love….''

''And we love you too….Daddy…''

He offered his arm and she took it. He pulled her to the sofa and they cuddled up so he can be comfortable. She wanted him to be comfortable too so it was funny how both of them wanted the other to feel good. Every few minutes they would ask each other if they are ok or they need something. He touched her belly and smiled at her.

''Am I insane to be happy for our baby?''

''If you are, that makes two of us.''

He kissed her. She smiled at him, so he kissed her again. The kiss turned into a full make out session and they didn't hear the rest of the family come home.

''Khm…''

''Mom…''

''Hi kids… I hope we will not be greeted with this sight again…''

Jesus wanted to make a joke but it made things more awkward….

''Mom, she is already pregnant… Your nightmare came true…''

''Thank you Jesus… Unload the car….''

''Sorry Steff… It will not happen again…''

''And we all know that is a lie…''

She smiled at them and watched them blush…

''I'm making dinner. Is there something you would love to eat Callie?''

''Ice cream…''

''That is not dinner…''

''I don't mind anything… I just can't wait for the ice cream.''

Other kids came home and with lots of interest observed Brandon and Callie. Jude was watching them like hawk and taking in every move they made. He was not happy about the fact that they are having a baby. He worried about the adoption. He was afraid that Bill would take them away from Steff and Lena and that they would be back in the system again.


End file.
